Falling Into Berk
by Dragon Faller
Summary: After Dipper and Mabel fight over Blenden's time machine, they end up on an viking island called Berk and meet a viking and a dragon duo named Hiccup and Toothless. Will they find a way to get home or will they be stuck in the past forever?


**A/N: No Pinecest, this is just natural sibling love. Note: This story takes place after HTTYD 2 and includes spoilers. I am just warning you so you don't blame me. So this has no Stoick but has Valka in it. Ok, enough A/N and on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Berk<p>

"Give it to me Dipper!" Mabel Pines jumped to reached the time machine in her twin brother's hands. "It's over, Mabel. I've worked to hard for this." "But what about Waddles? He was my soulmate!" "You said that about a ball of yarn once. Do you really want Wendy to date Robbie?" "I don't know." Mabel took out a picture of her and Waddles at the picture booth. "I guess not. I just loved Waddles. I'll let you have Wendy." "Really Mabel?" "Hey look, Wendy agreed to go out with Robbie!" "What? Where?"

She snatched it from him. "There's nothing you can do now! I'm going back for Waddles!" She pulled out the tape. "Mabel! Stop!" She was about to press the button, but before she could, Dipper pulled out the measure even farther. There was a flash and they were suddenly standing in the middle of some woods. Tall spruce and cedar trees stood around them.

"Ugh, where are we? Dipper, where did you send us?"

"I don't know! Give me that!" He grabbed the time machine, pulled out the tape, and pressed the forward button. Nothing. He tried again. Again nothing happened, no flash taking them back home.

Mabel groaned. "Great, now it's broken! How are we going to get home now?"

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How is this my fault? You're the one who pulled the tape out super far!"

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't wanted to go back after Waddles in the first place!"

"Ugh! I never should have never helped you get Wendy that stupid stuffed animal thingy!"

They continued fighting until they heard something from behind some trees close by. "What was that?" Mabel asked. "Come on Toothless, I think it came from this way," a male voice said.

'Toothless?' Dipper thought. 'What kind of name is Toothless?' A young man emerged from the trees followed by something that looked like_

"Oh my gosh is that a dragon?" Mabel shrieked. Dipper stayed completely calm. "Come on Mabel, we've seen living waxing figures, thousands of gnomes, and tons of other creatures in Gravity Falls and you freak out over a dragon?"

"Yeah, cause they breath fire! DOY!"

"Uh, I'm guessing you're not from here," The young man said.

"Where exactly is here?" Dipper asked, looking around.

"An island right off of Berk."

"Berk?"

Mabel pointed to the dragon that was apparently named Toothless. "Is that thing going to eat us?" She asked with a shiver.

He laughed. "No, he mostly eats fish. Just fish, actually." Mabel sighed in relief.

"So. Who are you? And what are you? Dipper asked, motioning to how he was dressed.

"I'm Hiccup and this here is Toothless. I'm viking. Well, a chief, now, actualliy. Still a viking, just a higher position." He told them. "Hiccup? That's an odd name. And you look a little young to be a chief."

Hiccup smiled. "Well here, a bad name is supposed to ward off things like gnomes and trolls. And I'm actually twenty. Starting tomorrow, I'm taking my father place as the chief of Berk."

"Father's place?" Mabel blurted out. "What happened to your father?"

"Mabel!" Dipper said. "Well, he, um, he died." "How?" Mabel asked. Then, looking at his face, added, "Sorry." Hiccup sighed. "It's fine."

Dipper looked over at Toothless, who had put his down the second Mabel brought up Hiccup's father's death. "Um, is your dragon okay? He seems upset."

Then he saw his tail. The dragon had some kind of tail fins at the end of his tail, but one was missing, and in its place was a red prosthetic with a skull in the middle. "And what happened with the_" he paused, looking at Hiccup and Toothless. Everyone stood there awkwardly until Hiccup cleared his throat and said, "Come on. We'll fly back to Berk and I can tell you everything." Dipper's eyes widened. "Fly? On that?" Hiccup climbed on Toothless' back and placed his prosthetic in the pedal controlling Toothless' tail fin.

Mabel scrambled up behind him. "Come on, Dipper!" He looked Toothless over. "No thanks, I'll just walk." "Well, unless you can across water, Toothless is your only way back," Hiccup told him. Dipper sighed. "Fine." "Okay, let's go bud." Hiccup told the Night Fury. Toothless spread his wings and suddenly they were in the air, flying above the clouds. Mabel gasped. "This is amazing!" "Am I alive?" Dipper asked, eyes shut tightly. "Duh! How do think you're talking?" Mabel answered. He opened his eyes. "Wow. This is amazing!"

Then Toothless dove down, spinning, making Dipper almost throw up, so he closes his eyes. He heard Mabel scream, "WooHoo! This is awesome!" Dipper gaged. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Then Toothless stopped and started gliding calmly through the air.

He felt weird all of a sudden, like he was missing something. "Dipper, your hat!" Mabel cried. His eyes flew open just in time to see his blue and white pine tree baseball hat splash into the ocean. "Wait, my hat!" Dipper yelled at Hiccup. Hiccup looked down. "It's long gone by now." Toothless heard this and dove down, down, and they flew into the ocean. A few seconds later, the black dragon sprung out of the water, Dipper's hat hanging out of his mouth. Mabel coughed and spit out water; Dipper took off his vest and wrung it out. "Are you crazy Toothless? You could've gotten us all killed. And for what: a ruined hat." Toothless let out a strange sound that sounded like an apology. Mabel shivered. Dipper out his arm around her and the huddled together to stay warm. Soon, though, they landed on Berk and were greeted by a group of strangely dressed people; a couple were wearing viking hats."Hiccup, who are they?" A girl about Hiccup's age asked. "They're a couple of kids I found in the woods, Astrid. They're lost and have no idea where they are." A blonde boy looked at Dipper and Mabel. "Why are they dressed so weird?" he asked in a voice similar to Robbie's. "Forget that, why are they wet?" A girl who looked like the boy's sibling asked. "Hiccup was wet too, idiot." "You're the idiot, idiot." Dipper suddenly felt bad about blaming Mabel. It was all his fault they were here and might not get home.

Something wet ran down his head and he looked up to see the edge of his hat and Toothless staring down at him, his mouth open. "Oh, uh, thanks, um Toothless," he said. Toothless gave a slight nod, growling with pleasure, and continued after Hiccup.

Dipper quickly caught up with them, but noticed Mabel was dragging behind. "Are you ok, Mabel?" he asked her. "Y-yeah. I'm just so c-cold," she replied. He out his arm around her again and they followed Hiccup up the dirt road. "Are we almost there?" He asked. Hiccup turned his head. "Yeah." They turned to a small building that looked like a house.

Hiccup opened the door for them and followed behind them once they were in. "So, this is my house. You can stay here for now, but I won't have a lot of time for you, because I'll be busy. But I think I'll have time to give you guys a tour tomorrow." Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Why not tonight?" Hiccup pointed to his bed, where Mabel had already fallen asleep.

"Oh. Where will you sleep?" "Don't worry about me. I'll sleep in my dad's old room with my mom." Dipper tilted his head. "Your mom?" "Oh yeah. You haven't met yet. She's probably asleep though, so you'll have to wait until morning." He suddenly looked surprised. "Oh right, sorry. I guess I could get some blanket for or_"Just as he turned to leave, Dipper stopped him. "It's ok, I can sleep there with Mabel." "Are you sure?" He nodded and climbed into bed.

Toothless tried to follow Hiccup into Valka's room, but he stopped him. "Sorry, bud. The room's too small. Can you stay in here with Dipper and Mabel?" Toothless snorted, but walked over to his bed, made a line of plasma in a circle, curled up, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong> Location: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls 10:00 a.m.<strong>

The next morning in Gravity Falls, Wendy Corduroy, the red-headed employee of the Mystery Shack, walked up to the front door of Stan's house, the way she often used to get in. But today, instead of being closed, the door was left open a pushed open the door to see Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubbs talking to Stan, who was still in his underwear and shirt and looking terrified. "Hey Stan, what's going on?" she asked as three heads turned her way. "I haven't seen Dipper or Mabel since the Mystery Fair yesterday," he answered. "Oh, yeah. I haven't seen Dipper since he won me that awesome panda duck yesterday."

Sheriff Blubbs took a sip of coffee. "Well, they can't be officially declared missing until forty-eight hours has passed, so we can't help you." "B-but they're my niece and nephew. Isn't there anything you can do?" "Sorry. Call us in twenty-nine hours." Stan sighed as the officers walked out the door. "Stan, is there anything I can do to help?" "I don't know. The only other option is to have a search party." The two looked at each other. "Oh! Thats it! I'm totally in! I'll go get my friends!" And with that, she ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Berk<strong>

Mabel woke up to darkness, though she no idea why it was dark. Then the darkness moved a little and she realized the darkness was covered in scales. She looked up to see Toothless looking at her, smiling the best he could smile. "Hey," she said with a rough voice. She coughed.

Toothless roared loudly, making her ears hurt. He roared again and a few minutes later Hiccup and Dipper came running in. "Hey bud. Is everything ok?" He purred and turned his head to Mabel, who then sneezed. "Looks like she has a cold," Dipper said. "Probably from the ocean yesterday," Hiccup agreed. Everyone turned their head to Toothless, who looked back at them innocently.

"I'm fine," Mabel said, followed by another sneeze. Dipper out his hand against her forehead. "I don't know, Mabel," he said. "You feel pretty warm to me."

She groaned. "So I can't go see Berk?" "You missed most of the tour anyway," Hiccup said. "You can see it when you're feeling better." Mabel crossed her arms. "Fine." "And you can see it from the air, too. You won't mind, will you Toothless?" He stuck his tongue out and licked Mabel's face. She laughed.

The day slowly went on, all three bored. Mabel sat in bed all day, Valka bringing her a warm drink once. But the morning went on without any other visitors, so eventually so sat by the door and watched people coming and going on their dragons. She wanted one, but if she and Dipper ever went back, she couldn't take the dragon with her. Toothless came about noon and stayed with her the rest of the day. Dipper had absolutely nothing to do without Mabel, so he walked toward Berk all day. He ran into Astrid once. She seemed nice enough, but very tough and aggressive. He walked into the woods and saw a bear eating some berries. He tried to back away, but too fast, because the next thing he knew, he was running from a bear. Hiccup was exhausted by noon, flying from place to place, helping people, meeting with others, solving problems between people who just wouldn't stop arguing. Toothless left him at noon, so then he had to walk everywhere after that. Toothless had pretty mellow day. He still flew with Hiccup, but then got bored with waiting for him to get back, so went to give Mabel some company. Dipper came back about six. When the sun started setting, Hiccup finally trudged into the house and collapsed onto his bed. Mabel looked over from where she was sitting.

"So, how was everyone's day?" she asked, hoping their day's had been better than hers. "I almost got mauled by a bear," Dipper answered. "I had no idea being chief could be so hard," Hiccup said, taking off his shoe. "Yeah," Mabel nodded. "I did nothing. Absolutely nothing." she sighed. "Hey," Dipper said, looking over at Hiccup. "Didn't you say you would tell us about how the dragons came to Berk?"

* * *

><p><strong>My longest chapter yet! Yay! XD Hope you enjoyed! Check soon (hopefully) for the next chapter! :D :D -DF<strong>


End file.
